Pointless Pairing Project
by Must Be Nice
Summary: DROPPED.
1. Chapter 1

**_HEEEEEEY~ It's Kuukai, back with another pointless story. Yes, I know I should be updating Vocal Five... But I have absolutely no ideas... So for now, enjoy~_**

_Kagamine Rin _

_Hatsune Miku_

"You have to understand. You have to. You've always been the one that understood me the most."  
Her eyes watered; this time, she wasn't faking.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I just can't do it."  
Miku ahook her head uncertainly,  
"I mean, we're both girls, plus I'm so much older than you, it's just not right."

"You're not right! You're not the nice Miku that I know! She would understand!"  
Rin exploded, tears falling like broken glass. Seeing Miku's shocked face, she bit her lip and looked down at the pavement.

"I'm s-sorry, Rin."  
"No, you should be."

"... Maybe we could give this a try."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagamine Len_

_ Akita Neru_

Neru flailed her arms, cheeks red, eyes watered - in short, she looked like a mess.

"GAH!" she exploaded,

"**IT JUST MAKES ME REALLY, REALLY JEALOUS WHEN YOUR AROUND HER! I KNOW, I KNOW SHE'S YOUR SISTER AND YOU HAVE MAGICAL TWIN POWERS THAT YOU AND ME DON'T HAVE. THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE. AND WHEN SHE CALLS YOU CUTE, I JUST WANNA TACKLE HER! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE A STRONGER RELATIONSHIP THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE RIGHT NOW - BECAUSE I CONFESSED FIRST. YOUR MINE! MINE! I HATE IT WHEN YOU ACT LIKE YOUR THE ONLY TWO PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!...**_I j-just don't want her to steal you from me..."_

Neru looked at Len with pleading eyes.

Len smiled, a huge, obnoxious smile.

She glared, "What?"

"Your attractive when your jealous."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?"

**_AN: OHOHO~ Jealous is an ugly sickness. Get well soon, Neru._**

**_This is actually new for me, since I've never written for Neru before._**  
**_Let me know what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaito Shion _

_SeeU _

_In which Kaito attempts to get his pencil back._

Kaito wondered how soft her hair was, and if it would feel nice if he would have run his hands through it.

He involuntarily blushed.

Focus Kaito, you let her borrow your lucky pencil - and now she's forgotten she had it.

Kaito fidgeted slightly.

"S-SeeU-chan..."

She didn't seem to notice. Maybe he shouldn't bother her, after all she looked pretty into the book she was reading.

Kaito continued to fidget.

He decided agents it, he wanted his pencil back.

"SeeU-chan!"

She jumped slightly, startled.

"Yes Kaito-kun?" she tilted her head to the side, setting her book down.

Kaito's face warmed.

"I-I... Iwantmypencilback."

"...What?"

Kaito sighed,  
"N-nevermind."

Looks like he wasn't getting his lucky pencil back after all.

_AN: Wow, that was terrible. I only thought of this because my friend stole **my** lucky pencil. Anyways, let me know if you liked it!...Or hated it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hatsune Miku _

_Kagamine Len_

It's always been her, hasn't it? You smile for her, you care for her - I'm just your friend. But I'm okay with that. I love being close to you, but I can't help but wish that you would notice how much**_ I_ **care for you, or just notice me. Not as a friend, but as a girl.

Its not fair. You pull her into hugs and give me high-fives, it stings. I know she's prettier than I am, she's cute and funny. But she's also elusive, she doesn't treat you as well as I could, and I want to - if only you'd let me.

I see how much she hurts you when she blows you off and insults you, and yet, your still close to her. Sharing secrets, I could keep your secrets too, better than her.

She's my best friend, but I want what she has. More than you could ever possibly know, because you are the _only_ thing I've ever wanted this badly. And I can't have you.

Because I couldn't hurt her even if I wanted to.

**_AN: GAH! Depressing._**

**_ Anyways - This isn't so much MikuLen ... Its more like Miku's envy, and how she can't have Len._**

**_Oh and the person Miku is talking about is, Rin._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oliver_

_SeeU_

_**In which James embarrasses Oliver in front of SeeU**_

"JAMES!" Oliver shouted, cheeks flaming.

"What? I was telling her about when your voice cracked for the very first time!"

SeeU giggled and Oliver grew redder.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Oliver yelled, flailing his arms.  
James turned to SeeU once more.

"Did I ever tell about the time Oliver ate an eraser? Or how about the time he learned to use the restroom?"  
SeeU laughed harder, and Oliver proceeded to throw various items at James.

**AN: I liked this chapter, besides the fact that its short. :C**

**OH! And James is in human form in this.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Len Kagamine_

_Rin Kagamine_

_In which Len confesses, and he doesn't know it._

Len fiddled in his seat. It wasn't such a big deal, sitting next to girl you've liked for... Your whole life. Okay... Big deal.  
Len squirmed, he could feel the heat radiating off her, and he could smell her lip gloss. Orange flavor, he guessed.  
She had a thing for oranges.

He smiled a bit.

The girl, Rin, changed positions. From sitting up straight, to leaning on his shoulder.

Len's face brightened _at least_ ten shades.

He sighed, "Rin."

"...Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Resting on your shoulder, duh."

"Well, stop."

"Whhhhhhhhyyyy?" Rin whined.

"B-because!"

"No. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Len sighed again. She always was stubborn.

"Because... If you keep doing these things... I won't be able to control myself anymore." He whispered to himself.

Unknown to him, Rin had heard **each any every word**.

**AN: OH LORD. Sorry for the wait. LenxRin is_ really_ hard for me to write, because I do not support the pairing... So, I hope this is good enough.**


End file.
